What Else Do I Need?
by kzingirl
Summary: Jack visits Sydney early in season 3 to see how she's doing and to do a little father daughter bonding.


Note: This fic is in script format however it's extremely basic and doesn't contain many of the technical details. It's essentially a dialogue piece with some description. The title comes from the K's Choice song, "Dad."  
  
INT. - SYDNEY'S SWINGING SPY SHACK - DAY  
  
It's morning and Sydney is puttering around the kitchen in jeans and a t-shirt trying to work her new coffee machine. The clock on the machine reads 9:15 am. There's a knock at the door. It's Jack looking rather snazzy in some casual yet not too casual clothes, perhaps khaki slacks or a nice pair of jeans and a black polo shirt. Laura will know what to put Victor in. Sydney is obviously surprised to see him.  
  
SYDNEY  
Dad?! What are you doing here?  
  
JACK  
Good morning, Sydney.  
  
SYDNEY  
Sorry. I just didn't expect to see you. Come in and have a seat.  
  
He walks in and sits down on the couch. He's not completely uncomfortable but he doesn't just sit himself down like he owns the place either. Once he's settled he looks around to check out her new place. Sydney goes back to the coffee machine.  
  
SYDNEY  
Do you want something to drink? Coffee or water or...  
  
She looks in her fridge.  
  
SYDNEY  
Water?  
  
He looks over at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
SYDNEY  
Well, I haven't really gone shopping so that's about all I have at the moment?  
  
JACK  
That's fine. I'm not thirsty. I just came by to see how you were.  
  
She comes over and sits down next to him.  
  
SYDNEY  
Yeah, well, I've been going non-stop since I got back and I thought it might be a good idea to take a day off.  
  
JACK  
I'm glad. You can't push yourself too hard.  
  
SYDNEY  
That's what Vaughn said last night. He was worried I was too tired to drive and took me home.  
  
JACK  
I know. I brought your car over.  
  
Sydney stops and really thinks about how it must look that her married ex-boyfriend whose wife was out of town took her home the previous night.  
  
SYDNEY  
Look, Dad, I know what you're thinking...  
  
JACK  
I seriously doubt that you do. Honestly, I wasn't suggesting anything I'm just glad to see that the two of you seem to be developing a way to work together again.  
  
That was definitely not what Syd thought her dad was thinking. Her next words are said with hesitation and uncertainty.  
  
SYDNEY  
We're getting there.  
  
JACK  
Good.  
  
Now she's really confused.  
  
SYDNEY  
Good? Seriously?  
  
JACK  
Yes. Your life has enough complications as it is. The last thing you need is Michael Vaughn contributing to them.  
  
SYDNEY  
I know. I'm just surprised that you approve. Given the way you've been treating him I assumed you'd rather punch him in the face than see him anywhere near me.  
  
JACK  
I know I've been treating him rather harshly but we've recently come to... an understanding.  
  
The way Jack says understanding gives Syd the mental image of the two men beating the crap out of each other with Jack doing the most damage. She's curious and concerned.  
  
SYDNEY  
What happened between you two?  
  
JACK  
As you know when the CIA shelved their investigation into your death I decided to continue on my own. I sought Vaughn out to enlist his aid. However he was far from helpful.  
  
SYDNEY  
He told me what he went through. But you got in touch with him after he left the Agency? Did you show him the Lazeray tape?  
  
JACK  
No. I contacted him prior to that. I would have approached him after the fact but I was arrested before I had the chance. I wasn't even able to tell your mother.  
  
SYDNEY  
I still can't believe that you contacted her.  
  
JACK  
Actually she contacted me. She had heard that the CIA had abandoned its investigation and, knowing me as she does, she assumed I wouldn't give up quite as easily as they had. So she offered to assist me.  
  
SYDNEY  
And you were able to find a way to work together?  
  
JACK  
Your mother and I disagree on a great many things. Our concern for you is not one of them.  
  
SYDNEY  
Thank you, for... not giving up on me.  
  
JACK  
You're my daughter. What choice did I have?  
  
Sydney is obviously touched by this. She looks away.  
  
SYDNEY  
You know, when they first found me they wouldn't tell me where you were. I was so afraid that you were dead and that I'd never see you again.  
  
JACK  
You should have known better. We Bristow's are notoriously hard to kill.  
  
He says this seriously but there's something in his eyes and his tone that makes her wonder.  
  
SYDNEY  
Did you just make a joke?  
  
Jack is more amused than hurt by her disbelief.  
  
JACK  
Contrary to popular opinion I am not without a sense of humor.  
  
SYDNEY  
I'm aware of that. It's just that you're usually...  
  
Jack decides to have some fun with this.  
  
JACK  
A humorless son of a bitch?  
  
Syd is shocked. She wasn't expecting that.  
  
SYDNEY  
Well, I was going to say 'reserved' but... Yeah.  
  
Jack's tone becomes very matter-of-fact but his eyes say it all, he's enjoying this.  
  
JACK  
I find it advantageous to affect a more severe demeanor when I'm involved in professional activities. It tends to command more respect.  
  
Sydney is still surprised but now she's getting into it.  
  
SYDNEY  
In other words you take sadistic pleasure in scaring the shit out of people at work.  
  
Jack's starts out with a fatherly warning tone on the first sentence and ends with mischievous satisfaction on the last one.  
  
JACK  
First of all, language. And second of all... Of course.  
  
Sydney can't take it anymore and she starts laughing. Jack just smiles, contentedly watching as his daughter enjoys herself for the first time in a while. He did what he came over to do. She recovers her composure and looks at him curiously.  
  
SYDNEY  
You've changed. (beat) I'm not complaining it's just that you're... different.  
  
Jack becomes serious yet there's a tenderness that tempers his voice.  
  
JACK  
I thought I'd lost you.  
  
Again Syd is moved by this and she smiles warmly at him.  
  
SYDNEY  
You should have known better. We Bristow's are notoriously hard to kill.  
  
JACK  
A fact for which I will be eternally grateful.  
  
She smiles and leans over to lay her head on his shoulder. He puts his arm around her and kisses the top of her head before looking around again.  
  
JACK  
So this is your new home? (beat) I like it. Warm colors. Lots of sunlight. And these walls are spectacular. Very seventies but in a good way. If there is such a thing.  
  
She chuckles.  
  
JACK  
What?  
  
She sits up and looks at him.  
  
SYDNEY  
First you start cracking jokes and now you're talking interior design?  
  
Jack manages to be defensive and amused at the same time.  
  
JACK  
While I've certainly not studied the subject intently, I am a spy and as such I'm trained to notice details, including aesthetic ones.  
  
SYDNEY  
I know. It's just that it's been a while since we've had a conversation that doesn't involve dead drops and op tech.  
  
JACK  
True. Perhaps it's time to start.  
  
SYDNEY  
I'd like that. (beat) You know you're welcome to come over any time. I'd actually appreciate the company.  
  
JACK  
I may have to do that, especially considering that the furnishings in the apartment I recently acquired are limited to a futon and a dresser from IKEA. I honestly don't know when you had time to put all this together.  
  
SYDNEY  
I didn't. All the big pieces were already in here. Agent Craig used to live her but he was recently transferred to the London field office and so he was looking around for someone who needed a place that was already furnished. Weiss heard about it and passed it on to me. All I had to do was pick up some of the smaller items like linens and... instant home.  
  
JACK  
But you're still not entirely comfortable here.  
  
SYDNEY  
No quite. It's not that I don't like it. It's just that it's weird not to have Francie to talk to or Will constantly coming over to eat our food. I guess it wouldn't be so bad if I had at least a few things of my own. Before everything had memories attached to them and now I'm basically living in someone else's house. I don't even have any pictures to put up to make it feel more like home.  
  
JACK  
I know. We were unable to recover much of anything from the fire.  
  
Syd gives him a wry look that mixes bitterness and chagrin.  
  
SYDNEY  
No kidding.  
  
Jack gets it and nods. We can tell he hates to see his daughter this cynical and depressed. That's his job.  
  
JACK  
Wait here.  
  
And then he's out the door. She looks confused as she hears the car door open and close. He comes back in with a relatively small plain white box in his hands.  
  
JACK  
I was planning on taking you to breakfast and giving you these then but why wait?  
  
Syd takes the box as he sits back down next to her. She opens it to find it filled with pictures from her childhood: Her sitting in a tree. Her on her dad's shoulders. Her first trip to Disneyland. Her father teaching her to ride a bike. There's even one of all three of them around a campfire. While we look through the pictures with her we hear Jack off-screen.  
  
JACK  
Fortunately the NSC was kind enough to store most of my personal effects in the name of evidence while they were violating my civil liberties. After I was released they were returned to me and when I came upon these I thought you might like them.  
  
Sydney looks up at him with tears in her eyes. This is exactly what she needed.  
  
SYDNEY  
Thank you so much. (beat) Dad...  
  
That's as far as she gets before she launches herself at him to hug him. She starts crying into his shoulder as he put his arms around her. He closes his eyes just glad to be able to hold her again.  
  
JACK  
Shh... It's okay.  
  
She regains control of her emotions and pulls away with a sniffle. We can see her embarrassment at her outburst as she tucks her hair behind her ear and tries to give him a reassuring smile.  
  
SYDNEY  
Sorry.  
  
JACK  
Don't be. Given everything that you've been through it's perfectly understandable.  
  
He reaches up to wipe away her tears.  
  
JACK  
You don't ever have to pretend to be strong for my sake. Nothing you could do could ever diminish my love for you.  
  
Sydney looks at with a thankful smile.  
  
SYDNEY  
I love you, too, Dad.   
  
She smiles and shakes her head.  
  
SYDNEY  
It feels so good to be able to say that to you.  
  
Jack is obviously disturbed that he and his daughter went years without telling each other how they felt.  
  
JACK  
I know. Things haven't always been easy between us. I know it's largely because I wasn't able to be the father you needed me to be and I...  
  
SYDNEY  
Dad, stop. It's not like I made it any easier for you. I didn't even try to understand what you were going through. I was always too busy thinking about myself.  
  
JACK  
You were 6 years old. That's all you should have been thinking about.  
  
SYDNEY  
But even later on, after I found out the truth about you, I jumped to conclusions, made immature assumptions, and some of the things I said to you... I'm so sorry.  
  
JACK  
You had every right to be angry with me.  
  
SYDNEY  
For what? You were just trying to protect me.  
  
JACK  
Still that doesn't excuse what I did. I should have been there for you, told you the truth. But I wasn't and I didn't. I apologize for that.  
  
SYDNEY  
Dad, ever since I got back I've felt like I was going crazy. Everything is wrong and nothing makes sense. Except you. You've been everything I needed you to be and more.  
  
They both sit there for a moment. They've never talked about any of this and it felt good. Still that's enough for now. So Syd just nods and stands up.  
  
SYDNEY  
Now I believe you were saying something about breakfast.  
  
Jack adopts a confused look.  
  
JACK  
Was I?  
  
Syd gives him an 'Oh, brother' eye roll.  
  
SYDNEY  
Is this what I have to look forward to from now on? The new improved smart ass Jack Bristow irritating the hell out of me?  
  
He stands.  
  
JACK  
Of course. What's the point of being a parent if you can't irritate your children? And again... language.  
  
SYDNEY  
You know, just for that I'm taking you shopping for furniture after breakfast. And we're going to take our time and go to the good stores where the furniture comes already assembled.  
  
We can tell Jack loves this but it's all in his eyes and in the crinkles that form at the corner of his mouth. His face however takes on a defiant look.  
  
JACK  
You don't scare me.  
  
Syd shakes her head. This is Jack Bristow and there is no way she will ever be able to win. She grabs his arm and starts to lead him out of the house.  
  
SYDNEY  
Come on.  
  
We hear them walk out the door while we pan down to the coffee table where the pictures are still sitting. On the top is one of a 5 year-old Sydney with Jack on the Dumbo ride at Disneyland. He has his arm around her and they're both laughing.   
  
THE END 


End file.
